


Australian girl+ Alligator video+ Florida boy= lovestruck panic and confusion

by Scottiedog17



Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [6]
Category: Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, An alligator is to blame, F/M, Fred is just fed up of it all, Friends to Lovers, Other characters are metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Oscar shouldn’t be thinking about Logan, not at a Renault function but it's all that video’s fault anyway.
Relationships: Oscar Piastri/Logan Sargeant
Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Australian girl+ Alligator video+ Florida boy= lovestruck panic and confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so I recently re-read ‘cause the times like these remind me, that I've got to keep my feet on the ground’ by the absolutely brilliant abbie_marcusxilott, so I’d really recommend reading it. Anyway, so I felt inspired to write something about Logan and Oscar after reading it, and thus this fic was born. It also happened due to me finding a video of a dude in Florida walking into a shop with an alligator. (I’ve included the link. Watch it, it's as ridiculous as it sounds) and discovering Logan was from Florida. Also, the song that the pair of them are dancing to at the end is called Turn by the Wombats and its one of my favourite songs. So, feel free to check it out as well.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsh7FVCX04s (That's the alligator video)  
> Also tell me, if you guys think I should write Oscar and Logan as the bootleg version of Bonnie and Clyde. I've been thinking about it and I thought it would be fun to do.
> 
> So, yeah. Not sure what else to say. Hope your all well and that you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, separate from real life, and should stay on AO3  
> Scottie Dog  
> xx

Oscar knew she needed to listen in case they asked her, and she couldn’t slip up in front of all the important people at Renault, that would be bad. She’d even turned off her phone, in the hope that it would help but she couldn’t stop thinking about the video she’d sent Logan. It was stupid, a video of a guy walking into a shop with an alligator in Florida, but Oscar found it funny. She had developed a bit of a habit of sending Logan videos like that, he was used to it by now, or he didn’t mind because he’d never said anything about it, and he started sending her stupid Australian videos.  It was funny; Oscar Piastri had never had time for romantic relationships, she’s always been so focused on racing. That was her thing; it had been like that since she was little, going to the Australian GP which was in Melbourne had been so exciting for her ever since she was old enough to understand it all. She remembered begging her parents for tickets every single year, her argument being it was cheaper compared to if it was in like Sydney. She hoped that she could get to F1 and be racing on the track, compared to being the grandstand watching the cars in awe. Oscar had also never felt that she was missing out by not being in a relationship; she’d always just been so focused on her racing, it had gone past her. 

She had also never had any sort of romantic feelings towards any of her teammates, sure she had gotten on with them, made a few friends, but she’d never wanted to kiss them.  Honestly, she was expecting the same when she moved to Prema; she was just planning to get on with her two new teammates who she knew were both guys. Oscar should have known that life never goes the way that you plan it. Like she got very quickly with Fred when she’s met him for the first time, he was a decent guy, and she’d felt positive about that.  Stupidly she’d thought the same thing with her second teammate, that was thrown right out of the window when she met Logan for the first time. Like he was decent, and they got on, but she kept having these weird feelings, she didn’t how to describe it. Oscar had wanted to get to the bottom of the feelings, which was they she’d texted Lando. The reason why she’d texted Lando was very straight forward.  The older woman who was only two years older than her was dating Dan, who had decided to take Oscar under his wing.  Therefore, she’d gotten to know Lando well and she felt better telling the other girl compared to telling one of the guys that Oscar was close to. It also meant that by talking to somebody who wasn’t in either the F2 or F3 grid, Logan would be safe. The reason for this was because Oscar was an academy driver. This meant that Max Fewtrell, Guanyu Zhou and Chrisitan  Lundgaard would find out and there was a good chance; they would kill Logan. It apparently didn’t matter that Oscar was the same age as Christian and was 3 months older than him. Then there was also Daniel Riccardo to deal with as well. 

The answer that she’d gotten off Lando was simply the word ‘crush’.

This revelation had been ignored for what? Months now. Because Oscar had told herself, relationships won’t be getting in the way. Because she was a woman, she had to work extra hard. It hadn’t stopped her and Logan becoming really good mates along with Fred the three of them hung out a lot together during non- race weekends and it was nice. The only minor issue that had surfaced was that none of them were 21, Logan was 20, Oscar was 19 and Fred was 18, meaning that their end of season Vegas plans had to be cancelled, a slight disappointment. 

But now, the closer herself and Logan got, the more she wanted to kiss him, hold his hand but that couldn’t happen. Not yet anyway and she had like 5 more videos she had to send him. The issue was though; the harder Oscar tried not to think about it all, the more she did. She was now convinced that Prema knew this, they made her sit in the middle for all the challenges that they made Logan, herself and Fred do. She had at least sort of managed to keep these feelings at bay, nobody else knew, well Fred likely did. He’d be blind not to see it, based on all the time, the three of them spend together. He was chill about the whole thing though, and he’d never called either of them out. It was confusing as hell and thinking about it, at a Renault thing wasn’t the best place to be doing it. It wasn’t her fault, though; it was the subconscious part of her brain that was causing all of these problems. She knew it was happening now because she didn’t have Logan or Fred to stand next to or mutter something to if events were standing to drag on.  Don’t get her wrong, Oscar got on really well with her fellow academy drivers, but that relationship was always different to the ones with your teammates. Your teammates if you were close with them, were the ones you send videos to, the ones you had inside jokes with that nobody got.  Also, she might have texted Logan once or twice at least 3 or 4 in the morning when she couldn’t sleep, oh that could be a couples thing. 

No Oscar, don’t give in. Think about something else. Think about how amazing it feels to be the F3 champion, or what it's like to be a Renault academy driver.  No thoughts about your and Logan’s relationship. No alligators are also bad, because Florida and Logan’s from Florida. 

It was bad when you were having a mental fight with your brain to try and not think about the guy you might like at an important function.  Oscar was really starting to feel like the main character of a rom-com or something like that. Ok, she had 10 more minutes of this and then could proceed to laugh with Logan about non-racing related things. Like how by going fishing when he was back home, Logan was increasing his chances of being attacked by an alligator. He had told her multiple times, she as an Australian had it worse with her country’s wildlife, he did sort of have a point. Even still it was a whole country, Florida was a state, therefore less land; also it had flooding and hurricanes. Australia didn’t have hurricanes; therefore, it was better by 1 point. 

Oscar could now see that Cyril was talking; this was good because it meant she could leave soon. 

“Thank you, Cyril and thanks, everybody for coming.” 

As soon as those words were spoken and people were leaving, Oscar made a run for it. It however again seemed that the universe wasn’t in her favour, as she ran into Daniel, Max, Guanyu and Christian. This was basically in front of the entrance of the building. 

“Oh, hi Oscar, thought you left already. You okay? You seemed very jumpy earlier like you were distracted by something.” 

Max asked which caused Oscar to let out a shaky 

“No. No, I'm fine, just a bit bored, that’s all. Like we are sort of meant to be here, because it's good for Renault overall, even if it's changing to Alpine which sounds better. Anyway, I’ve got to go, really nice seeing all of you.” 

That wasn’t good, now it was so obvious that something was up, and Oscar knew they weren’t going to let her go, until yes, she admitted something was up. 

“You seem like something is up though. What is it?” 

Dan asked gently causing Oscar to groan inwardly. It didn’t matter he was moving to Mclaren; Dan was still in contact with Renault until the official end of the year. So, Renault were using this to get one final function out of him. Oscar was curious about what Fernando Alonso was going to be like. She knew he had a bit of a reputation and she’d heard Guanyu and Christian getting a bit sweary whenever the topic came up. 

There had even been some talk amongst the F2 and F3 drivers because F3 always got told this kind of info. The F2 drivers likely saw them as equals compared to most of the F1 drivers, plus there were a lot of similar-aged drivers in F2 and F3. Anyway, so the rumour was to perform a voodoo curse on Fernando, Cyril or anyone at Renault who had anything to do with the decision. Oscar was just relieved that it had never happened; honestly,she wasn’t even sure where that idea came from.

Oscar gave what she hoped was a convincing smile praying they won’t question her again. All seemed very unconvinced, but they let her past anyway. Thank god was the only thought that raced through her mind as she managed to get to the hotel, she was staying in. She also successfully managed to sort herself out and was now in a t-shirt and leggings, sitting on the hotel bed crossed legged, calling Logan. She’d call Fred later. 

“Hey, so how was the Renault function? Bad like you thought or worse?” 

Logan’s familiar American accent greeted her as he answered the phone. 

“Hey, yeah it was worse. Renault or Alpine as I maybe should start calling it, is partly owned by the French government, hence why government people were at it. Anyway, it was okay, I guess. I’m currently lying on a bed in a hotel room in Paris, pondering my life.” 

This caused Logan to laugh, 

“Well, I suppose we could always do a hit on the FIA. They're in Paris, right?” 

“Yeah, I doubt we could do that, they have resources we don’t have, and we need to build up our careers first.” 

“That's true, but we could always become the Bonnie and Clyde of motorsports.” 

“We’d be the bootleg version; also, did you see the video I sent you?” 

“The one of the dudes in the shop, yeah. It certainly is one of the better ones. Oh, and Fred’s totally up for joining our gang. Says we need some brains if we are considering a hit on the FIA. Also claims we’d need more people on our side. Oh, and he also says we are totally bootleg Bonnie and Clyde.” 

This caused Oscar to let out a laugh; she was sure they could totally get people to join their metaphorical gang. 

“Anyway, you guys still in Italy?” 

“Yeah, we had Prema stuff to sort out, you miss F3 world champion got a pass. Anyway, I'm heading back to Florida in a few days to see my family. Reckon you could spare a few days to hang out with me. I have some stuff I need to talk with you about. In-person” 

He sounded serious, ok Oscar, don’t say something stupid. 

“Yeah, I’m free from all of my Renault commitments, and I'm heading back to Melbourne at the end of next week.” 

* * *

“Hey, your flight all right?” 

Oscar smiled as she spotted Logan bouncing over to her in arrivals at the airport. 

“Yeah, all good. It's nice being here. I’m taking everyone’s heading home before the big end of year party in what, like three weeks?” 

Logan gave a smile as they hugged each other when they got close enough. 

“You would be correct. My flight’s on Thursday so I thought it would be good to hang out with you.” 

“I’m really flattered. Anyway, lets head, I need a shower.” 

Oscar gave a grin as she linked arms with Logan, dragging her suitcase behind her. 

They both knew the other had something to tell, but an airport wasn’t the best place to share deep feelings. It turned out to be a nature trail near Prema headquarters, where the two found themselves two days later. 

“ So, I need to tell you something. I think I love you, Oscar  Piastri. Like I felt a spark the minute I met you. I’ve felt myself falling deeper every single time; I hang out with you. Like when you won the championship, I  really just wanted to pull you close,  kiss you in front of all those cameras. I really want to be able to tell all my friends back in  Boca Raton that I have a girlfriend, she’s the F3 champion, and I adore her. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend Oscar.”

Logan said, looking right at her. Whilst she stood her for a few seconds, it all racing though her head. In an instant though, she took Logan’s hand and pulled him towards her, so they were standing next to each other, their faces inches apart, neither of them daring to move. 

“I think I'm in love with you too, Logan Sargeant. Gosh, I want to hold your hand in the paddock, kiss you in front of everyone. Show we can be adults and have big gown up relationships. So, to shake things up, will you go out on a date with me, Logan Sargeant? 

“I would love to.” 

Logan smiled, causing both to burst out laughing. 

Oscar found out very quickly how many dates you could do in a week, but it had been one of the best weeks in her life. 

“I have one final thing to ask you before you head off.” 

She gave a smile as she was standing in front of Logan in the airport before he went through security. 

“I promise that if I come into contact with an alligator, I will just let it be.” 

Oscar laughed before looking at Logan again. 

“Thank you, but no. I know it isn’t romantic of places, but will you be my boyfriend?” 

Logan stared at her for a few seconds before breaking into a massive grin and pulled Oscar into a massive hug. 

“Absolutely, I will be your boyfriend.” 

“Good, now go and catch that flight. Also, I now expect you to tell your friends that your girlfriend's amazing.” 

“I will do, just that.” 

Logan pressed one final kiss to Oscar’s forehead before heading off properly. 

* * *

Logan stayed true to his promise as when Oscar checked her phone when she was at home back in Melbourne; she was greeted by the WhatsApp message of 

‘I showed my friends a photo of us, and they said we looked good together and it's really cool about you winning the title.’ 

This caused Oscar to smile; it felt nice to be able to call herself and Logan a couple. Only their families knew and of course Fred. His simple response had been 

‘About time, I now can stop watching you mop about each other. Anyway, you should totally reveal it to people at the Prema party. Like, kiss each other when one of those slow songs play, like in a movie or something.’ 

This, of course, was what they were exactly going to do, and Oscar was looking forward to seeing the looks on everyone’s faces. 

“What are you smiling about Oscar? Is it that boyfriend of yours?” 

Oscar rolled her eyes as she heard her mum’s teasing voice, who also had stuck her head around Oscar’s bedroom door. 

“Mum” 

“What? I’m allowed to tease you about it. I'm your mother. But seriously it's nice to see you getting excited about something that isn't racing related.” 

“Thanks, mum. Love you too.” 

Oscar gave a soft smile knowing fully well; her family were really happy for her; she was in a relationship with somebody she loved and cared about despite the teasing. 

* * *

“So, I see you decided to take my advice then.” 

The pair rolled their eyes as they heard Fred’s smug voice. 

“I must admit, this is quite a good plan.” 

Logan rolled his eyes as Fred came over to them, where they were standing watching everybody milling about, it was different to see everyone in clothes that weren’t their race suits or anything that had Prema on it. 

“I hate both of you right now.” 

Oscar said with a smile standing between both of the guys as normal. She would very happily call Fred one of her best mates and that even if herself and Logan were dating, she wasn’t allowing Fred to be left out or become third wheel. Now, however, she didn’t want an argument to break out. 

“Can we all, just please behave? Like we need to make sure that we make it clear that we are a couple, because I mean we can see Mick and Rob over there, thinking they are the big shots.” 

Oscar said causing both boys to turn their heads to see Mick and Rob laughing holding together and looking very much like a couple. This meant that all the attention had been on them, and not the two F3 drivers who were finding it harder and harder to keep their newly formed relationship a secret. This was actually quite good, in a way. Make it more of a surprise. 

As soon as they could hear the music change from the Italian pop songs that always seemed to find itself in the playlist, there was a different one, and Oscar saw that as her chance. It wasn’t one to slow dance to, but she didn’t care. The song fitted just as well, and she always liked being different anyway. 

“Come on, let's go.” 

She grabbed Logan’s hand before pulling him slightly more into the centre and wrapping her arms around his neck. They slowly just swayed, beginning to feel people’s eyes on them, so Oscar took her chance and shuffled forward, so there was now very little difference between them, and she pressed her lips to his. Logan saw this as the single and kissed back. The pair stayed like that for a while, in their own little world. They could hear shouts and a few whoops when they broke apart. They were greeted by the smiling faces of the other Prema who were all looking at them. 

“So as you can see, these two morons finally decided to get together.” 

Fred said as he came over to the small group and threw his arms around both Oscar’s and Logan’s shoulders. 


End file.
